Trust
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Cuando Arya supo que Jon era rey en el Norte lo primero que pensó fue en que él podría nombrarla caballero para así ella jurarle lealtad. Sin embargo, en esos instantes sólo había una persona ante la que quería arrodillarse para jurarle lealtad.


Dislcaimer: nothing belongs to me.

Originalmente esto no iba a ser así, pero... no lo pude controlar. De todos modos es bonito ver un poco de las hermanas Stark juntas, algo que necesitaba con todo mi corazón.

 **Trust**

Arya observó la escena como si se tratase de una mera espectadora, como si no estuviese allí realmente. Tras el encuentro con Jon, tras su abrazo y su sonrisa, Sansa le había arrastrado para hablar a solas. Arya había ido con ellos en silencio, desde lo ocurrido con lord Baelish había decidido estar más cerca de Sansa para intentar comprender mejor lo que hacía, y su hermana se lo había permitido con una sonrisa.

Cuando Sansa cerró la puerta se fijó en Jon; en su mirada avergonzada y la forma en la que su cuerpo se encontraba levemente encogido ante la presencia de su hermana. También estudió a Sansa que mantenía una postura digna que infundía respeto y admiración. Eso era algo que Arya disfrutaba en exceso. Fue entonces cuando se percató de del dolor que brillaba en sus ojos azules entremezclado con cierto temor. Sabía algo que Arya desconocía, o quizás se trataba de una intuición.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces con la reina de dragones? –preguntó atropelladamente nada más asegurarse de que estaban solos.

Jon no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando Sansa alzó una mano, como si pidiese tiempo y silencio. La observó respirar hondo y desviar la mirada unos instantes antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en los de Jon.

\- Sólo te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con total sinceridad –dijo finalmente con tono serio.

Arya esperó pacientemente, había aprendido a esperar. En otros tiempos se habría lanzado contra Sansa al hablarle así a Jon, pero después de todo lo ocurrido, había aprendido a esperar. Sansa sabía ver más allá. Sansa había aprendido a leer a las personas mejor que ella. Sansa conocía a Jon ahora mejor que ella. Y estaba segura de que tenía motivos para hablarle así.

\- Lo prometo.

\- Cuando te arrodillaste ante ella y entregaste el norte… ¿lo hiciste por tus sentimientos hacia ella, o porque realmente pensabas que era lo mejor para el Norte, para tu familia?

Arya miró a Jon con sorpresa y entonces comprendió la pregunta de su hermana en su totalidad y lo que había hecho Jon. Comprendió la vergüenza en su mirada y el temor en los ojos de su hermana.

Jon no contestó inmediatamente, sino que se detuvo a pensar detenidamente las palabras que iba a utilizar, algo que extrañó a Arya. La respuesta era sencilla, Sansa le había dado dos opciones y sólo necesitaba escoger la verdadera.

\- Todo lo que he hecho –habló con solemnidad-, lo he hecho por el Norte, por mi familia, por ti.

Sansa asintió y, fiel a su palabra, no preguntó nada más sobre el asunto y dio por terminada la reunión. Con la dignidad de una reina, la que debería ser, se fue de allí. Arya pensó durante un instante que Jon la detendría, que intentaría explicar sus motivos, que le diría cualquier cosa, pero no lo hizo. Cuando se quedaron solos Arya miró a Jon.

\- Curiosa elección de palabras.

Había dicho muy poco en su respuesta, o quizás lo suficiente para que Sansa le entendiese, pero no para ella. Arya necesitaba algo más para comprender. Sabía lo que habían sufrido para tener el Norte de vuelta, y no entendía por qué lo había entregado una vez más a alguien que no lo merecía. Quizás Sansa había prometido no preguntar nada más, pero ella no era Sansa.

\- Muy curiosa.

Jon la miró entonces por primera vez desde que entraron en la sala. En sus ojos también había dolor, algo que la extrañó.

\- Es la verdad.

\- ¿Acostarte con ella era lo mejor para el Norte?

Jon suspiró pero no dijo nada. Arya podía ver la vergüenza que sentía, así como el dolor que le provocaban sus propias acciones.

\- Sansa confía en ti.

\- Lo sé.

\- Esperaba algo mejor de ti.

\- Lo sé.

En aquel instante supo que no iba a sacar nada más de él. Le habría encantado tratarle de rey, le habría encantado escuchar a los lores llamarlo rey en el Norte, pero nada de eso iba a ocurrir.

\- Milord –dijo a modo de despedida.

Tampoco intentó detenerla a ella.

Buscó a Sansa y la encontró mirando al horizonte. Le gustaba estar allí, le ayudaba a pensar, sino solía irse al árbol corazón.

\- Quizás sepa lo que está haciendo.

Arya no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla. Sansa era hermosa, Arya pensó que alguien tan hermoso no debía tener esa mirada llena de tristeza y dolor. Sansa se merecía algo mejor.

\- Pero es difícil saberlo cuando no me confía sus planes.

Cuando Arya supo que Jon era rey en el Norte lo primero que pensó fue en que él podría nombrarla caballero para así ella jurarle lealtad. Sin embargo, en esos instantes sólo había una persona ante la que quería arrodillarse para jurarle lealtad, y era la menos esperada. Pero Sansa lo merecía. Tras tantos insultos, celos y desconfianza comprendía que había llegado el momento en el que ambas se encontraban finalmente en paz la una con la otra. A Arya le gustaba eso, le gustaba esa cercanía con su hermana.

\- Sé que no soy un caballero, pero…

No terminó la frase cuando ya se había arrodillado ante ella.

\- Tampoco soy una reina –replicó Sansa sorprendida.

Arya la miró con una leve sonrisa.

\- Lo eres para mí.

\- Entonces tú también eres un caballero para mí.

\- Soy vuestra milady. Seré vuestro escudo, os aconsejaré y daré mi vida por vos. Lo juro por los Dioses Antiguos y los Nuevos.

\- Y yo prometo que siempre tendrás un sitio en mi casa, y en mi mesa y que jamás te pediré ningún servicio que pueda traerte deshonor. Lo juro por los Dioses Antiguos y los Nuevos.

Jamás se habían sentido tan unidas como en ese momento. Arya comprendía que Sansa haría lo mejor siempre para el Norte y que le era leal a Jon, aunque a veces le doliese y no comprendiese las razones tras sus actos. A ella también le dolía, no como a Sansa, pero también le dolía. Se alzó y se colocó junto a su hermana. La miró, por primera vez sin buscar nada en ella, sólo por el simple placer de hacerlo. Quizás el título se lo hubiesen dado a Jon, pero ella era la verdadera reina de Invernalia.

Entonces vio una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla y a Sansa limpiarla con delicadeza. No dijo nada, había aprendido que no era buena para consolar, mucho menos a Sansa. Sabía que su mera presencia era suficiente para ella.

\- Aún soy una estúpida Arya. Aún soy esa estúpida niña que fue al Sur –dijo con tranquilidad-. Lord Baelish me dijo que no me fiase jamás de nadie, pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar confiar en la gente, en desear que la gente confíe en mí.

\- Siempre podrás confiar en mí –replicó Arya, en aquella ocasión sí que conocía las palabras adecuadas.

Sansa asintió.

\- Confiaba en Jon… Confío en él, pero ha entregado el Norte y se ha entregado a ella.

Sus palabras decían más de lo que Sansa pretendía, Arya había aprendido a leer entre líneas. Lo que vio quizás debería hacerle horrorizado, pero después de todo lo que había vivido no tenía sentido, había cosas peores. ¿Quién era ella para juzgar los sentimientos de nadie? ¿Quién era ella para juzgar su corazón? ¿Quién era ella para juzgar a su hermana por su decepción? Ella también lo estaba, ella también estaba dolida con Jon por entregar su hogar una vez más.

\- Tú misma lo has dicho, quizás sepa lo que hace.

Sansa asintió y Arya se sintió mejor consigo misma al verla sonreír levemente.

\- Robb perdió la vida por entregarse a la persona equivocada, por jurar un amor que no debía… No quiero que le pase lo mismo. Tengo miedo de…

Arya pensó en Jon; en su mirada avergonzada, su culpabilidad, sus palabras. Lo había hecho por el Norte, por su familia, por Sansa… No había dicho que la amase, no había mostrado ningún interés por ella, tampoco se había vuelto a mirarla cuando Sansa había pedido una reunión a solas con él. No había visto ternura en sus ojos al mirar a la reina de dragones. A veces Arya no sabía juzgar bien ciertos sentimientos, pero conocía a Jon, había visto sus ojos brillar con cariño, también había visto la indiferencia en su mirada; y siempre que había observado a Daenerys Targaryen había un vacío en ellos que no se correspondía con alguien enamorado o infatuado por otra persona. Sin embargo, ¿en qué beneficiaba al Norte todo aquello? ¿En qué beneficiaba a Sansa el que se acostase con la madre de dragones? Quizás debieran jugar a ese juego de lord Meñique, pero no en ese instante.

\- Jon no es padre, o Robb… además nos tiene a nosotras, a ti.

Arya había visto el cariño brillar en los ojos de Jon al mirar a Sansa. Pero no de la misma forma que habían hecho con Bran, o incluso con ella. Había algo más. Arya suspiró. No podía enfadarse, o molestarse al ver esos sentimientos por parte de ambos. Después de tanto sufrimiento y dolor se alegraba de ver que las personas a las que quería no habían perdido la habilidad de sentir.

\- Jon no me escucha.

\- Lo hará.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Arya no podía contestar a esa pregunta, no podía decirle realmente lo que Sansa quería oír porque no era el momento. Podía ver en sus acciones que ninguno de los dos eran conscientes de sus propios sentimientos, y no era el momento de desvelarlos.

\- Porque eres más inteligente que él, y Jon lo sabe.

Sansa rio suavemente.

\- ¿No te molesta?

\- Eres lady Invernalia por una buena razón, las gentes del Norte te quieren por una razón. Jon es bueno con la espada, como yo, pero no se le da bien escuchar o entrar en juegos de política como tú. Jon debe respetar eso. Yo he aprendido a respetar eso.

Las dos miraron al frente.

\- Y si no te escucha, yo haré que te escuche.

\- Gracias.

Era agradable estar con Sansa ahora. Era agradable querer a Sansa. La vida era más complicada, menos dulce. Los sentimientos eran más complejos y dolorosos. Pero en aquel instante nada de eso importaba. Había ganado a una hermana, había aprendido a querer a su hermana.

 **Fin**

No sé si tendrá continuación, no me he decidido y no consigo encontrar el camino correcto, de todos modos no cierro las puertas a una continuación.

Comentarios y reviews serán bien recibidos.


End file.
